La Belle et la Bête
by ByaRenFangirl
Summary: Quand Neliel et Nnoitra partent une nouvelle fois sur une discussion à propos des différences entre l'humain et la bête, et que leurs sentiments s'en mêlent... OS, NnoiNell.


Voilà, j'avais écrit ça sur plusieurs jours, j'avais galéré, puis j'avais fini un peu à l'arrache, puis j'osais pas me relire parce que je pensais que le résultat était pourri… Et, j'ai osé relire, et finalement, j'ai pas dû corriger grand-chose, au final, ça m'a l'air valable… Et, j'ai quand même un peu hésité à la publier parce que les critiques que j'avais eu dessus étaient moyennes, mais bon, je me décide à la mettre, on verra bien ! Mais je précise quand même que c'est que ma 2ème fic... ^^'

Bref, cette fic était une commande d'une amie, je devais caser un lemon dedans, il arrive un peu n'importe comment, je trouve, mais bon, c'est suffisamment dur de caser deux personnages qui se détestent ensemble, alors, le faire, en un chapitre, avec un lemon en plus, c'est la galère... Enfin, je suis contente d'avoir fini cette fic, enjoy !

Ah et j'oubliais le disclaimer : Oui, Bleach, c'est à Kubo-sensei, et pas à moi ou n'importe qui d'autre...

* * *

Nnoitra s'ennuyait. Lorsqu'il était devenu l'octava espada, il n'avait trouvé aucun arrancar qui l'intéressait suffisamment pour en faire sa fraccion. Pas de sous-fifre pour le distraire, pas de mission d'Aizen-sama, rien à faire pour passer le temps. Étrangement, sans qu'il sache comment ni pourquoi, l'image qui s'afficha dans son esprit fût celle de la tercera espada, Neliel Tu Oderschvank.

«Un combat contre cette garce fera l'affaire.», pensa-t-il, un grand sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres, et sans plus attendre, il se dirigea vers les quartiers de la tercera.

Neliel avait autorisé ses fraccions à se reposer ce jour-là. Après tout, ils s'occupaient toujours parfaitement d'elle, il fallait bien qu'elle les laisse se reposer de temps en temps pour les en remercier, contrairement à ce que pensait la majorité des autres espadas.

Elle lisait donc paisiblement un livre humain dans ses quartiers, quand soudain, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit à la volée. Un Nnoitra souriant de toutes ses dents se tenait dans le cadre de la porte, avec ce sourire narquois et effrayant qui avait le don d'exaspérer tous ceux qui le rencontraient, ainsi que Santa Teresa reposant sur son épaule. Il salua sa "collègue" avec le même ton arrogant et méprisant qu'à l'accoutumée.

«Yo, Neliel !»

Elle releva les yeux vers son visiteur.

«... Que veux-tu, Nnoitra...?

- A ton avis ?! Pour quelle raison je pourrais bien venir voir une garce comme toi à part pour me battre ?!»

Elle soupira, ferma son livre, le posa, puis se leva pour faire face à son visiteur.

«... Evidemment... J'ai été stupide d'espérer un semblant de raisonnement humain de ta part...

- Encore ces histoires de raison ?!

- Oui. Je te l'ai déjà dit Nnoitra. Ta manière de porter ton arme est semblable à une bête qui montrerait les crocs, sans pour autant être capable de mordre. Tu n'es qu'un hollow, une simple machine à tuer. Je ne combats que contre ceux que je reconnais comme des guerriers, des êtres dotés d'une raison.

- Arrête avec tes conneries, j'en ai rien à foutre, je suis juste venu me battre !

- Je viens de te dire que je ne me battrai que contre des véritables guerriers, des humains. Un guerrier a besoin d'une raison pour combattre. Dans notre cas, nous n'en avons aucune. Et l'ennui est une raison futile, et ne me réponds pas non plus que tu veux me battre parce que tu me détestes, ce n'est qu'un instinct animal, pas une raison.

- T'as fini de répéter ça ?! T'as que ce mot là à la bouche, "raison" ! Tu veux une raison, c'est ça ?! Bah on va en trouver une ! On va jouer avec tes règles, sans aller jusqu'au coup de grâce, et si tu gagnes, je commence par laisser Santa Teresa traîner derrière moi puisque tu as l'air de vraiment y tenir, mais si JE gagne, tu la fermes DÉFINITIVEMENT, que j'entende plus ces conneries ! C'est d'accord...?!

- ... J'aurais espéré te faire entendre raison par un autre moyen, mais il semblerait qu'il n'y ait que le combat pour que tu comprennes... C'est d'accord.

- Parfait !»

Sur ces mots, sans attendre une seconde de plus, il s'élança sur son adversaire.

«Attends, Nnoitra ! On devrait sortir avant de- !

- Hors de question ! Tu vas me dire qu'un animal attend quand on le lui demande...?»

Leurs lames s'entrechoquèrent une première fois.

«Il n'y a que les chiens et autres animaux dressés qui font ça !

- ... Tu ne fais que prouver encore plus que tu es un animal à mes yeux...

- Je préfère passer pour une bête sauvage que pour un gentil toutou qui se laisse facilement apprivoiser...!

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu auras plus de valeur...

- Tu vas me dire que ça serait mieux si j'obéissais à tout ce que tu me demandes ?»

Durant cet échange, plusieurs coups de lames avaient été donnés. Généralement, ils limitaient leurs duels à la force physique et au combat au sabre. Si Nnoitra détestait Neliel, c'est parce qu'il ne supportait pas le fait qu'une femme le surpasse. Il lui paraissait donc naturel de devoir la battre sur le plan physique, sans resurreccion ou cero, qui eux se basaient sur la puissance spirituelle. Le combat se finissait donc assez rapidement. C'est après sa dernière phrase que Nnoitra se retrouva désarmé, à terre, le sabre de sa rivale sous la gorge.

«Non. Je dis ça pour toi. Tu pourrais être bien meilleur si tu le voulais.

- ... Tu es en train de dire que je sais pas me battre ?!»

Nnoitra avait maintenant l'air du perdant qui avait eu le malheur d'être trop sûr de lui avant le combat. Une défaite aussi rapide... Il peinait à contenir sa rage, et c'est bien parce qu'il cherchait à comprendre les niaiseries que lui sortait son adversaire qu'il arrivait à garder son calme.

«Non, je ne dis pas «meilleur» dans ce sens là, dans le sens de «plus fort», mais «meilleur», dans le sens où l'on parle de «quelqu'un de bien».

- Et qu'est-ce que t'en as à foutre, que je sois "quelqu'un de bien" ?! Tu passes ta vie à me considérer comme une bête, un insecte nuisible !

- Justement, c'est bien ce que je supporte le moins chez toi, cette envie irrépressible de te battre...

- Parce que tu vas me dire que y'a au moins quelque chose que tu trouves bien chez moi...? C'est nouveau, ça !»

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire tout aussi méprisant qu'à son habitude, mais il reprit aussitôt son air exaspéré, comme lors de la majorité de ses discussions avec la tercera.

«Et je ne vois toujours pas ce que t'en as à foutre !

- ... Si j'essayais de te l'expliquer, tu ne comprendrais sûrement pas...

- Ah, tu vas me dire que, comme je ne suis qu'un animal, je ne suis pas capable de comprendre une simple explication ?!

- Non. C'est plutôt : «Comme tu n'es qu'un animal, c'est impossible que tu le comprennes, car les réponses que tu veux connaître sont basées sur des sentiments humains.»

Neliel affichait un sourire triste tout en parlant. La colère du quinta commença à s'apaiser peu à peu, et il la questionna.

«Des sentiments humains...? Ça sent encore la connerie de ta part.

- ... C'est bien ce que je disais... Inutile de te l'expliquer...

- J'avoue que j'en ai un peu rien à foutre des sentiments des faibles, mais essaie quand même, ça peut être distrayant.»

Encore une fois le même sourire. Neliel, après avoir considéré ses paroles un instant, se rapprocha alors de Nnoitra, et pencha son visage au-dessus du sien.

«Hey, tu fous quoi ?!», fit ce dernier en reculant, toujours à terre.

Il lui arrivait en effet assez souvent de redouter la tercera. Elle l'effrayait quand elle était ainsi. Trop humaine, trop compliquée à comprendre. Pas assez comme lui, pas assez hollow. Il s'aperçut alors qu'il se retrouvait adossé à un mur, sans pouvoir reculer plus.

«Neliel...?»

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter autre chose que l'espada aux cheveux verts l'embrassait. Il ne réagit pas sur le champ. On ne s'attend pas à se faire embrasser par la personne qui nous insupporte le plus, surtout quand on combattait cette même personne quelques minutes auparavant. Mais, instinctivement, il approfondit le baiser, ce qui ne sembla pas étonner Neliel pour autant. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il y eut un instant de silence.

«... Ce... Ça voulait dire quoi, ça...?»

Il avait cette lueur effrayée et intriguée dans le regard.

«... Tu... Tu vas pas me dire que... Tu...»

Il n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase. C'était un mot qu'il utilisait trop peu souvent. Mais, son interlocutrice hocha la tête, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il s'agissait bien de ce qu'il pensait. Il avait déjà tout oublié de leur précédente discussion, ne pouvait rien lui répondre, ne savait pas que dire ou faire face à cette situation aussi peu habituelle, et n'avait pas de quoi justifier son présent état. S'il tentait d'hurler, il ne pourrait que bégayer, et perdrait définitivement toute dignité face à la tercera - bien que cette dernière ne l'aurait pas jugé sur un tel critère. Il opta pour la première phrase qui lui vint à l'esprit, l'une des plus souvent rencontrées leurs de leurs conversations, mais la plupart du temps prononcée d'un ton acerbe ou assez fort pour qu'on l'entende à l'autre bout de Las Noches.

«... Neliel... J'te déteste...

- ... Alors... Pourquoi tu m'as répondu...?

- ... Un instinct...

- ... Tu m'aurais repoussée, si tu avais vraiment suivi tes instincts...»

Nnoitra ne savait que répondre. Ni que penser. Ce dernier échange n'était pas là pour l'aider à faire de l'ordre dans ses précédentes réflexions, et ne faisait qu'y mettre le chaos le plus total. Lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi il lui avait répondu au lieu de la rejeter. C'était ce qu'elle appelait... de l'amour...? Ou bien, plus simplement, ses désirs primaires...?

La tercera, qui était à califourchon sur ses jambes depuis un moment, décida alors d'unir leurs lèvres à nouveau. C'en fut trop pour Nnoitra, qui décida de stopper toute forme de pensée cohérente, et, une seconde fois, approfondit le baiser jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne passionné. Sans s'arrêter pour autant, il renversa sa collègue sur le dos, et se positionna au dessus.

Neliel s'y attendait. Une relation avec le quinta ne pourrait pas se faire sans passer à l'acte dès les quelques premiers jours. C'est pourquoi elle ne tenta pas de l'arrêter, surtout qu'elle savait parfaitement quel était le risque depuis qu'elle avait osé briser cette éternelle barrière qu'il y avait encore entre eux quelques minutes plus tôt.

L'octava, lui, s'attaquait déjà aux vêtements, à commencer par le haut. Mais, interpellé par le manque de réaction de sa supérieure, il s'interrompit un moment, avant de la regarder dans les yeux.

«... Tu ne dis rien...?

- ... Tu préférerais que je t'arrête...?»

Furieux de voir que même dans une telle situation, elle continuait à se croire supérieure à lui, Nnoitra lui arracha sa ceinture et la jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce, avec le sabre qui y était toujours attaché. Il réalisa alors que ce qu'il venait de faire était parfaitement inutile, car elle était meilleure que lui au combat au corps à corps, et se calma. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer avec la même ardeur. Il ne voulait pas lui laisser l'occasion de le forcer à s'arrêter, et de gagner à nouveau un de leurs combats. Il lui retira entièrement son haut, et continua bien vite par le reste des habits. Il eût cependant une légère hésitation au niveau des sous-vêtements, hésitation qui avait vite disparu quand il avait remarqué que la tercera n'était pas réticente. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait eu ce doute. Probablement un semblant de respect envers la tercera ? Ou une certaine peur d'elle et de ses réactions ?

Elle se redressa légèrement pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, en passant sa main dans sa nuque puis dans ses cheveux pour y exercer une légère pression, ce qui mit fin à ses réflexions. De son autre main, elle ouvrit la veste de son partenaire, dévoilant entièrement son torse, puis descendit encore plus, jusqu'à toucher son entre jambe à travers le tissu.

Nnoitra, pendant ce temps, cherchant de ses deux mains les endroits les plus sensibles de la tercera pour la faire fléchir, n'arrivait à rien. Encore aucun soupir, aucun gémissement de sa part depuis le début. Pas même un retenu ou étouffé, rien. Cependant, lui, était déjà considérablement excité, à en juger par la bosse se formant dans son pantalon. Il se sépara de la tercera et émit un râle rauque lorsqu'il sentit la main de la tercera contre son membre dur, bien que séparés par le tissu.

Il décida de changer de méthode, et fit entrer brusquement deux doigts dans l'intimité de son amante. Il remarqua qu'elle avait empêché un gémissement de s'échapper. Sans lui laisser le temps de se reprendre, il ajouta un nouveau doigt tout en commençant à mordre doucement son cou, et il descendit ainsi jusqu'à sa poitrine, tandis que plus bas, il commençait des mouvements qu'il faisait de plus en plus forts. Il atteignit bel et bien son but de cette manière : sa rivale ne put retenir un léger cri.

Lorsqu'elle enleva les derniers vêtements qui les séparaient, elle et le quinta, ce dernier enleva ses trois doigts de son vagin, et la pénétra sans plus attendre. Elle laissa entendre un long cri tandis que son partenaire s'introduisait en elle. Il s'arrêta de bouger un instant, et enfin, lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle s'était habituée à sa présence en elle, il commença un va-et-vient, d'abord lent, puis de plus en plus rapide. La tercera gémissait ou criait maintenant à chacun de ses coups de bassin.

«Nell...», soufflait le quinta. Il n'abrégeait jamais son nom. Ce surnom, c'était un surnom affectueux que lui donnaient habituellement ses fraccions.

«... Nnoi... Tra...»

L'espada aux cheveux verts ne pouvait que murmurer, dire ou crier son prénom, ou alors gémir. Tout ne tournait qu'autour d'eux, pas moyen de penser ou de dire autre chose. Il semblait en être de même pour le quinta. Ces instants de plaisirs charnels leur semblèrent éternellement longs. Puis, Nnoitra accéléra encore ses va et viens, et il les fit redoubler de force, jusqu'à ce qu'aucun des deux amants ne puisse se contenir plus longtemps. Ils atteignirent l'orgasme en même temps, dans un même cri de jouissance. Ce moment partagé leur parut soudain bien éphémère.

Après un instant, Nnoitra se retira de sa partenaire. Cette dernière resta silencieusement allongée, tandis que lui se redressa pour s'asseoir à même le sol. Il devait réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ils discutaient et s'engueulaient de manière "normale", puis elle avait dévié sur des sentiments humains qu'elle ressentait à son égard, et avait commencé à... Oui, à l'allumer, et n'avait rien fait pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Et lui ? Il s'était naturellement énervé contre elle au début, avait pris peur, puis... Pourquoi avait-il fini par coucher avec elle...? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il couchait avec quelqu'un qu'il n'aimait pas, mais cette fois, c'était différent. Il savait qu'en principe, il aurait dû être heureux d'avoir réussi à mettre la tercera dans son lit (ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas, enfin bon), d'une part pour le plaisir éprouvé durant l'acte, et d'autre part pour avoir de quoi dénigrer son ennemie, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Autre chose qu'il ne comprenait pas : ce n'était pas le genre de la tercera d'avoir une relation sans amour, mais plutôt l'inverse, une relation niaise (selon lui) et sans sexe. Et elle savait parfaitement que pour lui, c'était l'inverse. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il sentit deux bras l'enlacer et qu'il entendit un chuchotement à son oreille :

«Je t'aime, Nnoitra...»

Il ne répondit pas. À ce moment, il ne la détestait pas. Mais, il ne se voyait pas lui répondre une phrase aussi stupide que «Moi aussi, je t'aime.». D'ailleurs, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il ressentait, impossible de l'exprimer... Tout ce qu'il fut capable de répondre fut un «J'en sais rien...», ce qui n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler une véritable réponse à la phrase précédente de son interlocutrice. Cette dernière se leva alors, ramassa ses vêtements, puis se dirigea vers sa salle de bains.

«Je t'avais dit que tu ne pourrais pas comprendre... Si tu avais fait preuve d'un peu plus d'humanité dès le début, tu n'en serais pas là...

- ... Toujours ces conneries... Si j'avais été entièrement une bête, je me poserais pas de questions non plus, non ?

- Si ça avait été le cas, je ne t'aimerais pas...»

Et Neliel referma la porte de la salle de bains derrière elle, laissant le quinta à ses réflexions...

* * *

Voilà, la fin est très vague, j'avais moi-même pas compris grand chose à ce que j'avais écrit sur le coup (en même temps, j'venais de me lever, j'crois… -_-'), mais peut-être, si ça m'intéresse, dans trèèès longtemps, peut-être que je ferai une suite ou une séquelle, si je suis inspirée, mais je ne promets rien...

Des reviews pour ce truc...? *.*


End file.
